truth
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: SEQUEL to True strength: What if Madara escaped in time and is now working with kabutomaru to take revenge on the four that ruined their plans. Now Hinata is leader in a mission to track down kabutomaru with her boyfriend,Sasuke, and Sakura.some sasusak!
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go ppl my promised sequel...sorry if it sux came up with the idea on the fly nd didn't get to develop it much(lmk if u got some ideas k) Ps. The h on my comp is being an ass so srry if im missing a few h's**

Hinata sat at the lake her feet soaking in the water, she couldn't help but come here whenever she could. After all this was the place it all started, the day exactly one year ago were she finally cracked, giving up her shy exterior for the real her, the person that had been in there all the long. That day, the one that was suppose to be the worst of her life, turned into the most rewarding day of her life, earning her the love of her life and the tittle of permanent hyuuga heir.

Suddenly a chuckle took her from her thoughts. "Thought I would find you here." She smiled and looked across the water at the voice of her lover.

He sat down next to her and with a sigh, pulled her into his lap. She put her hands on his, enjoying his embrace.

"The hokage wants to see us." He whispered in her ear. She groaned and stood up carefully putting on her shoes and offering her hand for him to take, noticing a small smirk gracing his features and a twinkle in his ocean blue eyes. Suddenly he took her and and stood up with enough force to make her stumble into his arms.

She giggled at his tactics, he just smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled apart, she rolled her eyes at him and started walking away avoiding his pout.

"Hokage, remember?" He sighed and began to follow her, grumbling under his breath. She just laughed at his child like actions.

When they finally reached, they weren't surprised to see that Sasuke and Sakura were there as well, after what happened last year and Sasuke getting off probation they were often assigned on missions together, if they weren't with their own team.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, TEME" The loudmouth blonde shouted

His girlfriend just sighed and said a quick hello. Sasuke nodded at both of them in acknowledgment and Sakura smiled.

Since the Hokage had not arrived yet, which wasn't surprising, Hinata and Sakura went off to the side and started to gossip.

"Hey Teme what do you think this is all about?"

"How should I know dobe?" Sasuke turned his gaze to his pink haired girlfriend standing to the side, silent debate going on in his head. 'Should I?should I not?'

Before Naruto could make a comment about his best friend spacing out, the door burst open and an angry Tsunade bust in muttering something that sounded strangely like "dam old goats"

She went straight to her desk, grabbed a bottle of sake and started to guzzle it down.

"please Lady Tsunade, calm down!" yelled a frantic Shizune who had now entered the room. The blonde just ignored her, taking a file off of her desk and throwing it at the Hinata.

"The old goats don't want me sending you four on this mission but frankly I don't give a fuck." She paused a second to swallow some more sake before speaking. "you'll be investigating sitings of kabutomaru in the forest near a small village halfway between the sound and the rain. This is an s-ranked mission. Hinata you are leader because you are the only one without a personal vendetta against this...thing. Dismissed!" They all bowed, not daring to challenge the scary women.

They walked out of the office and made plans to meet at the gate in ten minutes.

Although she didn't show it, Hinata was nervous, this was the first time she would be leading and s-ranked mission. Even though Hinata had changed, gaining plenty of confidence over the year, she still got self conscious at times and this was one of those times.

Naruto noticed his girlfriends uneasiness at the situation and grabbed her hand, letting her know she had his support. She smile down at their entwined fingers, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

_**Srry ik its short but I jst wanted to start the plot out, srry it kinda ooc but I wanted some deep romance in it to since most of it will be the mission I though this would be a great time 2 put it in. see-ya lates.**_


	2. cursed

_**Before I start I would like to remind some readers that this is a sequel...if it dose not make sense read the dam original first!**_

They met at the gate ready to go Sakura had a bad feeling about this, as if something was going to go wrong. Sasuke looked at her questioningly, she tore away from her thoughts and smiled at him. She didn't want him to worry about her, this was an important mission to him, to fix what he had done.

They set off Hinata in front followed by Naruto then Sasuke and Sakura. The mission scroll had said their was a high probability of ambush the closer they got to the sounds border so it was best to stay in formation.

Naruto caught up with Hinata and they agreed it was time to camp, they were only a 2 days travel from the village and they needed to keep up their strength. Hinata signaled for the others to stop, after eating they set up watch shifts. Hinata and Sakura would do half the Night and the boys the other half.

The two girls sat under a tree, scanning for unfamiliar chakra every few minutes.

"I don't know what to think tough, he's being so distant lately." Sakura said, they were of course talking about her relationship with Sasuke.

"Maybe you should just-" she stopped mid sentence, something was coming. She signaled to Sakura who pulled out a kuni as she activated her byakugan. It was a snake, but she could tell, it was Kabuto's and it had a scroll on its back. Sakura threw the kuni into its head and retrieved the scroll, handing it to Hinata.

The girl touched her finger to the scroll sending a small amount of chakra threw it to make sure it wasn't a trap. How had he know they were there though? They had been sure to keep there mission a secret from everyone and had passed no one on their journey. They girls decided that the scroll was safe to open, but moved a little away from the campsite so if it was a trap the boys wouldn't be armed. Yes they decided not to wake them because if they did she was certain they would want to set off immediately, ruining there chance to gather some information.

Sakura's bad feeling had doubled with the appearance of the scroll, but she pushed it aside and with a nod from Hinata opened the scroll. She sighed in relief when she realized it wasn't dangerous.

"It seems like, instructions." Hinata said

"They're for a medical technique, I recognize some of the terms, it think for subduing pain.. But, why would Kabuto give this to his enemy's?" Suddenly she fell forward with extreme pain in her neck as did Hinata.

They had been bitten by snakes identical to the one the that delivered the scroll. Both girls bit back there screams as the snakes released and poofed away. For a good five minutes they just lay there regaining their breath and recovering from the shock. When they finally sat up, they both ad curse marks on their necks. Hinata with the earth and Sakura the heaven.

"That bastard must have figured out Orochimaru's technique and infused his chakra into the snakes.

Finally Sakura broke the silence. "These instruction's are to subdue and conceal the curse marks."

"We can't tell them, it would only make them angry."

Sakura nodded in agreement "When we kill him it may disappear, but for now I can follow the instructions easily and keep it subdued until we either kill him or find someone to seal them." It was settled they hid any trace of what had occurred before waking the boys up for their shift.

In the morning they ate quickly and started to pack up. As Hinata put er bedroll away Naruto came up and put his hand on her shoulder. She twitched from both the pain and surprise. She had been thinking about her and Sakura's situation.

Naruto frowned at her "Are you ok?" Concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, just a little tiered" He nodded but his eyes showed that he didn't believe her.

They set off in the same formation as yesterday and Sakura was hoping that she would be able to get some information about the curse mark from Sasuke.

She hung back to talk to him. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I was um, wondering, is their anyway Kabuto could use Orochimaru's cure mark jutsu?"

He looked at her funnily "It's possible but it takes a lot of power, even if he did you know I wouldn't let him touch you with it."

To late for that, she thought. "I know but I was just wondering, if we find some of his" She paused for a second trying to think of the right word "Experiments with it, I could you know cure them."

He looked forward at the trees, finally answering a minute later. "the only way to sure them is to kill the caster of the justu."

"Oh" dam she thought, not noticing Sasuke's gaze on her. To him something definitely wasn't right, normally she wouldn't be this distracted or be asking about things like this. Come to think of it she had been more distant since last night.

He shook his head and decided he would ask Naruto if Hinata had said anything strange today.

_**Well I wanted to write more today but I have stuff to do soo TTFN!**_


	3. uhoh

They had stopped to make camp for the night, the girls had been surprisingly quiet today. It was like they were scared to say anything.

The girls had gone to go bathe in the nearby river as the boys cooked the fish they caught earlier.

"Hey teme?" Naruto said

"Hn?"

"Is it just me or dose something feel off with the girls?"

Sasuke nods slowly.

"So should we ask them what's wrong?" Naruto asked unsure of what to do, he was worried about his little sunflower.

For a second the Uchiha thought it over before shaking his head. "No they will probably think we don't trust them or something."

Naruto nodded but couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right about this.

The girls came back to the camp and sat down by the fire, both staring into space as if thinking of something. The boys exchanged looks before sitting next to them.

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and was about to get up and served the close to burning fish when she sensed an unfamiliar chakra, the others had realized and gotten into a defensive position.

HINATA POV

Three sound ninja came out from behind the bushes and I activated my Byakugan, but immediately regretted it. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I grimaced and deactivated it. Naruto and Sasuke charged the enemies, luckily they were focused on them and didn't see me as I feel to the ground on my knees, clutching my neck. Even now when I deactivated my Byakugan it seemed as if the curse mark was draining my energy.

I saw Sakura run forward and try to punch the ground with an chakra infused fist, but immediately pull back and sink to her knees.

Dam that snake, I thought as I tried to force myself up. If I couldn't use my chakra to fight then id just use regular tai-justu. Sakura got up beside me and we ran forward with our kuni.

One of the guys manged to get away from Naruto and Sasuke and came After us. We threw a multitude of kuni, Shurikin and senbon but he dodged all of our attacks. He threw his own kuni at us and we were of course dodged but didn't realize the chakra strings attached to them.

Two came at us from behind each only grazing and ripping the fabric near on our shoulders. Suddenly the three sound ninja looked at each other and nodded disappearing in puffs of smoke.

The boys came towards us at first a look of confusion was written on their faces.

NORMAL POV

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but stopped, his eyes widened and his gazed fixed on the curse mark now visible on Hinata. Sasuke followed his gazed, his eyes widened nearly as big as Naruto's immediately moving to his girlfriend to see if she had the same, which of course she did.

Hinata was about to asked what they were staring at, but then she felt a breeze on her shoulder and she immediately looked at Sakura, who was just as shocked.

Two over-protective boyfriends + two girlfriends with curse marks= a looooot of trouble.


	4. explain

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, iv been kinda busy lately. Jst to let u k I probably wont update again till June since I need to focus on studying for finals. Anyway on ward.**

For a minute, everything was silent, the girls knew they had a lot of explaining to do.

Naruto was the first to speak "H-hina-chan?"

"I-"She was cut off by Sasuke

"How long?" he growled at Sakura. She looked down not daring to meet is eyes.

"2 days" she mumbled.

His eyes widened and in is anger he kicked a tree, snapping it in half. "send a message to the hokage, tell her to send Kakashi and another sealing expert, if we don't do it now they'll lose control. During battle."

Naruto nodded, and looked to Hinata with hurt and guilt. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke dragging Sakura off somewhere to explain what happened.

**Hinata pov**

I watched Naruto send off the messenger hawk, I knew he wanted to calm down before making me explain. He came and sat down next to me, our eyes met, I could see the hurt and anger in his. I took a deep breath and explained what happened.

**Naruto Pov**

I listened to Hinata explain what happened, I felt horrible, hurt because she didn't tell me, guilty because I made her a target, angry at myself for not protecting her like I should have, but most of all angry at that stupid snake bastard for doing something so horrible to my little sunflower.

When she was done, it was silent. I honestly was so confused, I wanted to go hunt down that snake and kill him but at the same time I was worried about Hinata.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked down "I thought you would do something reckless, I couldn't stand it if you-" her breath caught "had gotten hurt because I couldn't defend myself"

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME?" she flinched " Your hurt because of me you were captured because of me! DO YOU THINK I CAN STAND IT EITHER?" I punched a tree and tried to calm down.

"I-i couldn't live without you Hinata, I-i love you _so_ much." She came up behind me and put her arms around my torso. Standing up on her tiptoes she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too ,Naruto-kun. Im so-so sorry I didn't tell you." she looked down "I-i was ashamed of myself for having let my guard down, I didn't want you think I was still weak." I pushed her head up to my eye level.

"You will never be weak in my eyes." I said before leaning down, giving her a kiss.

** Srry its short but im kinda tired nd iv been struggling with writers block 4 a while sooo thats all for now! Ill do the sasusaku chapter after finals, good luck to anybody taking them **


	5. Chapter 5

** Im backkkkkk.**

Sasuke pov

I Dragged Sakura off into the woods, why didn't she him? She knew what could happened to her, she knew the danger of not telling somebody,did she not remember the chunin exams! I sat trying to regain my calm while explained everything that happened.

When she was done I got up, the look on my face probably made it look like I was about to destroy somebody (kabuto) but I knew if I did it would just prove her right, that telling me would have only make me do something reckless.

I ended up doing the only thing I knew would calm me down, I hugged her. She was surprised at first but returned it fully.

She buried her head into my chest and I could hear a few choked sobs escape her. "I'm so sorry Sasuke."

I kissed her forehead "Its okay, I love you Sakura".

Sakura pov

He pulled me into a hug and couldn't help but cry, I felt guilty for not telling him and scared for the future. Would I ever get to hug him again? What if the curse mark made me so crazy for power that I killed everyone I loved.

I sobbed "I'm so sorry Sasuke."

he kissed my forehead " It's okay, I love you Sakura"

"I-i love you to"

I wasn't sure how long we stood there like that, but I never wanted to let go. Eventually we had to go back to Naruto and Hinata who were sitting under a tree, it seems that they had worked it all out as well.

We made our way over to them but suddenly stopped. "PAKUNE!" Yelled the loudmouth blonde.

"heyy Naruto, great to see you again."

He nodded "Any news?"

"oh, yeah, Kakashi sent me ahead to let you know that Tsunade got your message and is sending him along with Anko. He says to stay out of sight and keep the girls safe until they get here.

Both boys nodded their head and with that the ninja dog disappeared with a poof.

Hinata got up from her spot under the tree "Well since we will be hear for a while we should fix up our camp. Sakura, Sasuke you stay here and take care of things, Naruto-kun and I will go find food."

~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~

"Come on Kakashi your slowing me down!" Yelled Anko

"Dam snake women" Kakashi mumbled under his breath, but never the less sped up his pace to keep up.

**Ik Ik its short but dw ill start updating more often now that its summer. PS. I need a cover for this story but have no ideas lmk if u find something k? Bye 4 nowwww 8) **


	6. worry

Everyone sat down to eat in silence, they were all on edge after everything that had happened. Both Sakura and Hinata were feeling a minor pain from the mark, Sasuke had told them to stop using the subduing medicine Kabuto had given the, realizing it would only make things worse for them later In battle.

The boys insisted they take watch the whole night so they wouldn't strain themselves and they stayed protected.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly

"Hn?"

"W-what happens, to those who can't control the curse mark?"

Sasuke sighed and remembered when Orochimaru had forced him to one of his "Experiments" with the curse mark.

_Flasback_

_ "ssssassuke-kun pleassse come here" The snake man said, as the then 14 year old Sasuke entered the laboratory. "You are about to witness how we tell the sstrong from the weak" He said with a sly smirk._

_ Through a glass window Sasuke could see a man who it seems had only been given the curse mark recently, he was on his knees, screaming and clutching his neck. It was consuming him fully, he was not strong enough to subdue It at all. It took over his body eating every last ounce his chakra as his screams became louder and louder, until._

_ The man was completely drained of chakra,the curse mark covered his entire body and with one final Piercing scream he collapsed to the floor...dead._

_ The scene made Sasuke sick to his stomach but he held his revolt back as to look strong and indifferent. _

_ "you ssseeee Ssssasssuke-kun, he was weakk. But you, you are strong." the snake man said with a sadistic smile. _

_End flashback_

Sasuke looked at his feet and tried to hold back a cringe at the memory, "It's not good, but that wont happen to the girls if thats what your asking"

"How do you know? What if they cant?"

"Because dobe, the girls are strong. They would never let the mark take control."

"I-i know the girls are strong teme, but-but im worried about them"

"And im not! I love Sakura! But I believe in her ability enough to know she will be fine and that we will find that dam Kabuto and make sure that he dies for this." He said anger lacing his words.

Both Sasuke and Naruto didn't speak for the next few minutes trying to calm down.

What they didn't notice was the man in the orange mask, watchmaking them carefully with a creepy smile, now knowing that the plan was going perfectly.

In the tent Sakura and Hinata lay in silence, not asleep, of course who could sleep with everything going on. They had heard everything the boys said as well and both had silent steams of tears running down there faces. Tonight they wouldn't be sleeping a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

"Move it Kakashi! We can't be wasting time!"

Suddenly both of them came to a full stop, there was a dark chakra surrounding them, Kakashi uncovered his eye, but even wit the sharingan he couldn't pin point the enemy.

"Kakashi Hatake,copy ninja and one of Konha's best ninja"

"And Anko Mitarashi, Former experiment of lord Orochimaru" three sound ninja who seemed to already be in the 1st curse mark stage stepped out of the shadows.

"It will be an honor to KILL YOU!"

Hinata POV

Sakura and I walked out of the tent in the morning to see the exhausted boys making breakfast from yesterdays leftovers. I walked over and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Your exhausted." He smiled at me sheepishly and I shook my head "Thats it after breakfast you two will rest, while we wait for Kakashi and Anko"

"Hey you guys look tired to and were not leaving you alone if someone attacks!"

"well be FINE Naruto anyway our clones will wake you up if anything happens." Said Sakura

"Why your clones, why not you?" Sasuke asked

She sighed "Because Hinata and I are going to go Bathe in the river, Our clones will be watching the camp, if its attacked then one will come warn us and the other will wake you up."

"Then no way, you'll be completely vulnerable out there alone."

I shook my head "Naruto we can take care of ourselves! Now I'm Ordering the both of you to rest." Bot boys shook there heads but complied knowing the consequences of not listening to us.

Sakura and I smiled as soon as we knew the boys were asleep we created clones and headed off to take bath in the river.

Sakura Pov

we were on our way back from the river when I suddenly felt a dark chakra around me, I stopped and so did Hinata. I knew this chakra, but its impossible hes suppose to be dead, there was no way he survived that attack.

"nice to see you again girls" Standing there against a tree was the Uchiha Madara. We got into a defensive stance but before either of us could make a move he activated his Mangekyou and transpoted us to another dimension.

I looked at Hinata quickly as we were being transported, luckily she had just enough time to send the information back to her clone. As we were swallowed up by ta large swirl coming from the eye of the man in the orange mask.

** Srry ik it sux but I dont feel 2 well right now so I rushed it**


	8. plans

** Im sooooo sorry, bad Saniya bad for not updating. I was being way 2 lazy 2 write and I had gotten into watching Sailor moon nd all sooo. Anyway im backkkk!**

Naruto pov

Hinata's clone woke me and Sasuke up.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked the clone

"Madara has captured Sakura and I. We believe he is working with kabuto to get to the two of you. Which is why I am ordering you to wait for Kakashi and Anko before coming after us. Sasuke, Sakura was able to activate her tracker just before he got us, you may be able to use that to find her." And with that the clone disappeared.

I Growled "I knew this would happen!" I could feel the Charkra of the Nine tails leaking out of me with my rage.

Sasuke looked at me, I could see that his Sharingan had activated in his anger "Dobe calm down, instead of waiting, well go find Kakashi and Anko then go after the girls."

I nodded and tried to draw back my chakra, I made a few clones, figuring that it would make finding Kakashi and Anko easier. We doubled back into the direction we came figuring they weren't far having already traveled a day and a half.

I had my senses on alert the whole time but inside my mind was reeling, and I could tell Sasuke's was two. This is the second time my beautiful sunflower had been taken because of me and I couldn't bear the fact that it was all my fault. I never should have let her go off to bathe alone. I never should have fallen asleep, I should have been with her watching to make sure she was okay. She may have gotten stronger and had been able to defend herself well, but she was still his flower, one he would give his life for.

After an hour of searching the finally found Kakashi and Anko Under a tree, Kakashi with his usual book and Anko rubbing some balm on a few cuts she had. There were three body's surrounding them.

"Yo" Kakashi said, the three of us sweat dropped, until kakashi looked up and asked "where are the girls?"

Normal pov

The boys frowned as they sat down and explained what happened, at the end Kakashi got up and closed his book.

"Well it seems this as just turned into a rescue mission. Sasuke, get a lock on that tracker, Naruto I need something of Hinata's." He said starting to form the seals for the summoning jutsu. The boys got up and nodded.

Anko looked at Kakashi "Don't you think we should warn Hokage-sama about this."

"No. She'll only order us back, which we dont have time for if my hunch is correct. Since when do you care about keeping the Hokage informed." She looked away rembering the time she finished a mission early and deiced to spend a week at a hot springs resort without informing the village. 'dam that lady can punch' she thought rubbing her cheek at the memory.

"Summoning Justsu!" Kakashi yelled and Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto came back with an extra shirt from Hinata's backpack, and Sasuke with the gps tracking Sakura. (yea Ik wayy 2 modern but I needed something to find them!)

"Hey, Kakashi, I got a sent in the west." Kakashi looked at the tracker.

"And Sakura is in the East. Its just like I thought, Madara and Kabuto are working together, there making it easy to find the girls but have split them up. My guess is that Kabuto is holding Sakura in the East and Madara is holding Hinata in the west, there trying to split the two of you up so ull be easier to beat." He said looking at both boys.

He smirked "That's why,for now we will play along, Sasuke you and I will go after Sakura, Naruto and Anko, you will take Pakkun and go after Hinata." he told them the rest of the plan, all the while using his chakra to make sure nobody was Eavesdropping.

They split up and oddly for her Naruto didn't once complain about being stuck with the mean lady, to Anko. That's when she realized, he truly loved this girl, more than anything and he would do everything he could to get her back.

She could tell that he was working hard not tell let his anger and not to mention the nine tail's chakra leak out. She pitied to poor boy.

With Sasuke and Kakashi

Sasuke was keeping his usual calm facade on the outside but inside, Kakashi could tell his mind was turmoil. He looked forward and clenched his fist that snake would pay for taking his student and the love of is proteges life.

'This is the final battle and this time, the snake and Madara will DIE.' all four thought.

**IK IK its rlly short ill work on it I promise!**


	9. puppets

Hinata POV

They kept Sakura and I in hideouts so I wasn't sure about how she was doing but I was a wreak. I was chained to a metal lab table, one I assumed kabuto used for is experiments. The chains were draining my chakra and the room was pitch black.

I winced my shoulder was throbbing from the curse mark. So this is how my first mission as a leader worked out, a total disaster. I should have know! it was such an obvious trap to get to Naruto I should never had agreed to lead this mission the others would have had better judgment, especially in this kind of situation.

'Naruto-kun' I thought, just his name brought a rush of emotions to my mind, worry for his safety, Sadness for the fact that I may never get to see him again, but most of all Hope, this time not that he would save me but that after I die, he'll survive and that he can continue to leave on.

That's right I had embraced death, I was no longer the same scared little girl, I was proud to die for my village and for the man I love. My only true regret is that I didn't get to spend more time with those I love, especially Naruto-kun.

Just then the door opened and Madara walked in bringing with him a blinding light, he walked straight toward me. Roughly he pushed my hair to the other side of my head and moved the sleeve of my shirt exposing the curse mark.

He sent his chakra into my body trough the mark, a sharp pain consumed me and I struggled against the chains as I tried to keep control but it was useless only seconds later I fell into darkness

Sakura Pov

I was wheeled into Kabuto's lab on that horrible lab table, it reminded me of the ones we used in autopsy.

"hello s-s-s-sakura-chan" The snake man said sending a chill down my spine. I saw him cleaning his scalpel and gulped at the thought of dieing through dissection, I had been oping for a quick and painless death unlike what Sasuke would give him later on but it seems I had hoped for to much.

He must have seen me staring at the scalpel because he chuckled "Oh don't worry, I won't be cutting you open jus-s-s-t yet." And with that his tongue slithered out of his mouth and made a way to my curse mark, I felt his cold chakra flow through me and an intense pain before blacking out completely.

Both Sakura and Hinata

I woke up but it was still pitch dark, I was freezing and it felt like I was floating in midair. I looked forward and saw what looked like a screen.

"come." a voice said I felt my body move and saw the screen move but it felt as if I had no control over my body. Now I understood, I had been turned into a living puppet.

**I wanted 2 keep going I did but I figured this was the perfect place 2 end it ill start the next chap either today or tommorow.**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto pov

We had reached the hideout and concealed our selves behind some bushes as we observed our surroundings. I heard footsteps coming and turned toward the entrance, it would be perfect if that bastard had decided to come to me instead of me having to go find him, it would make finding Hinata-chan much easier.

So you can imagine my surprise when instead of Madara, I saw my girlfriend walking out completely unharmed. I was so relived to see her in front of me that I completely ignored Anko's warnings and ran forward encasing her in a hug.

"HINATA! Are you alright? What happened to that bastard?" One second I was hugging me nearly harmless girlfriend and the next I was being thrown back into a tree.

Anko came out and took a defensive stance in front of me. "You okay kid?"

I nodded "H-hinata w-what?" I stopped and dodged as she attacked again.

"Shes not your Hinata any more." Said Madara appearing next to her. "She's Mine."

I growled and lunged at the masked man who thought he could take my Hinata-chan from me, but in an instant he was go and _she _was in his place. I jumped back and managed to avoid hurting her, but that didn't stop her from going after me with her gentle fist.

Anko blocked her attack's with a kuni while I tried to get through to her. "Hinata Snap out of it!" She kept attacking with her glazed over byakugan.

"She's being controlled! We have to break through to her subconscious if we want to help her!" I nodded and dodged another attack. 'Come on think! There has to be something!' That's when I got an idea and no matter ow risky it would be I knew it would work.

Hinata pov

I felt everything happening to my body every scratch, every hit, every move, but I had no control I had to watch myself try to kill those I love. I could see the pain and betrayal in Naruto's eyes and thats when I knew.

He had got us, he had found a way to get us physically, mentally, and emotionally. I stopped struggling against the invisible bonds holding me in place.

Naruto pov

I dodged all the attack's that I could letting the others hit me as I tried to get closer to her. I had a kuni in my shoulder and shurikin in my thigh but I kept going until I reached her. She used her gentle fist to hit me in the stomach, making me cough up blood.

I lifted my head, wincing and ignoring the pain and I kissed her. I smirked as her eyes widened, I had broken through I let myself fall to the ground knowing that she would be able to handle the rest on her own.

**IK IK IK its short and im horrible for not updating the past few months but im trying I WILL NOT put this story on hold EVER I hate it when ppl ruin good storys by doing that just give me some time to get into it again k? Send me ideas im toattly open to em nd with tht bye 4 nowww 8)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata pov

'N-naruto-kun' He kissed me! I-i'm trying to kill him and he kissed me!

My body turned toward him about to deliver the final blow, he muttered something I couldn't hear it but I knew what it was. I guess that's all I needed because I started to struggle again, going full force against the bonds.

I needed to get back! Back to my body and to My Naruto-kun! I silently mused guess once I got back id finally get to use that medical ninjutsu I'd been practicing.

The bonds were fighting me, I could now see them, made of Madar's dark chakra, I tried to pump a little of my own into the chains and kept fighting.

The puppet body of mine was now battling Anko, she had tried to save Naruto. She was clearly losing, her strength was nearly gone and a large blood stain was spreading at her shoulder. I had her pinned to a tree, but apparently she wasn't important enough to kill since my body had started going back for Naruto.

I stopped moving for a second and tried to focus, just like Neji taught me in our training. I closed my mind to everything except my goal. Pictures flashed through my mind The lake, Ichiraku Ramen every precious memory I'd had with Naruto!

I opened my eyes My goal: To save the one I loved! I pulled forward with all my strength, the chain snapped in half. I Smiled as I was catapulted back into my own body. I quickly threw off the kuni aimed at Naruto's heart and got down. I didn't have much chakra left but I pumped it all into my hands and started to heal Naruto.

His eyes fluttered open and tears poured down my face, he was alive! He grabbed my hand to stopped me. "The kyuubi will do the rest." he said I nodded weakly.

"I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" he said before taking my chin and kissing me. I giggled as it ended.

"By the way I love you too, Imbecile."

"Hey! It worked didn't it!" I gave him another kiss and laughed.

"yeah, It did!"

"oh how sweet." Said a monotone voice. Naruto quickly got up, wincing a little bit. I got up as well but he put his arm out to block me.

"You are in no condition to fight right now, go and help Anko."

I was about to retort that he wasn't either, but stopped after seeing the look in his eye. It was hard and serious, but I could see the bit of pleding in them. Saying 'please! I cant lose you again!'.

I nodded and ran to Anko, I started to remove the shuriken pinning her to the tree, and heal her arm. I saw Naruto and Madara nod and agree on something before taking off. 'OH I AM SO GONNA KILL THAT BOY!' leaving me behind in a battle like this, phf he forgot who was just kicking his ass!

Anko's eyes fluttered opened " I thought you love birds had forgotten me, hehe!Wheres the squirt this is prime material?" I didn't blush or meet her eye, so I guess she got the message.

"They went off to fight?" she asked, more like stated. I nodded, she pushed my hand off her and put her jacket back on. "Well whatcha waitin for?! Gonna let him get away with leaving us behind?" I gave her a look of bewilderment for a second before letting it morph into a smirk.

No way in hell was that happening, I got up and followed Anko Time to kick some Ass!

**Yea ik its short again, but its something oh nd unless u ppl wanna hear that sasuke nd sakura went through something similar and that's all. I NEED IDAESS!**


End file.
